This invention relates to a system for joining individual partitioning panels together, in situ, for example to form an office or other indoor partition.
In modern day office spaces and other work areas, it is common practice to divide the work area into separate work stations by means of in situ knockdown partitions, commonly made up of individual connectable free-standing or suitably supported panels and the like.
Among the requirements for partitions of the above kind are, inter alia, that the individual panels should be as simple as possible to connect together when erecting a partition and to disconnect when taking down the partition consistent with maintaining the structural integrity and strength of the partition. Also, for aesthetic reasons, it is preferable to be able to conceal any inter-panel connections in the completed partition and generally enhance its overall appearance. The present invention provides a partition joining system directed toward fulfilling these requirements.